1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) bulb with an air channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to various advantages of a light-emitting diode (LED) such as small volume, short response time, low power consumption, high reliability and high feasibility of mass production, the LED is replacing conventional lighting devices such as light bulbs or fluorescent lamps.
In order to make the advantages of the LED bulb more remarkable, heat dissipation is a main issue to be addressed. Conventional LED bulbs use a variety of heat dissipation schemes such as heat dissipation blades disposed on sidewall of the bulb. However, the heat dissipation blades are inherently limited in heat dissipation efficiency.
For the foregoing reason, a need has arisen, to propose a novel lighting device with improved heat dissipation efficiency.